God (Tokyo Babel)
|-|God= |-|Ouroboros= Character Synopsis God '''is the creator deity responsible for the creation of Tokyo Babel's entire multiverse. God themselves are revealed to have been created from the hopes and wishes of humanity, existing only to grant their fulfillment through miracles. God went back in time and recreated the multiverse to fulfill their wishes as a supreme being. God was troubled by the concept of Eternity and as such he become one with it's ideal, of which also indirectly created '''Ouroboros, the serpent that represents God's doubt of it's own existence Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Tokyo Babel: Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Name: God, YHWH, Ouroboros Gender: Inapplicable (God is beyond binary genders, as the idea itself is null to their being) Age: '''Indefinitable (Existed before the current multiverse and exists beyond Time and Space altogether) '''Classification: "Omnipotent" Being, Eternity, Creator of All Things Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation (Stated to hold absolute control over the laws of the multiverse, with the act of even harming god being unlawful and as such, will be a reality that never happened, as God didn't will it ), Causality Manipulation (The laws of causality protect God from being harmed by any means. Capable of actively changing causality , to cause infinite damage on an opponent ), Abstract Existence (God's mind and soul is one with the concept of Eternity), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; Angels, whom are aspects of God, are unable to be killed through natural means such as disease or aging. Angels and to extension God, are transcendent of death on a conceptual level and are beyond it's grasp, with even conceptual attacks that involve death such as Camael's Executioner Blade not even working. Will continue to live on and regenerate as long as there's Eternity), Non-Corporeal (Exists on a higher plane of reality beyond the standard multiverse, lacking physicality or form), Reality Warping (Capable of shaping all of reality to the way they see fit), Conceptual Manipulation (Lesser beings such as Camael can attack with the concept of death and kill anyone whether they were immortal or not through Executioner Blade. Also should be able to replicate Raziel's feat of Taking the concept of consolidation from the earth and adding it to fire, of which result in flames that will continue to burn until their targets demise), Corruption Manipulation (Those who enters it's mind or soul will become corrupted, causing them to be destroyed), Acausality (Paracausality; Transcends Causality, in addition after it's creation by humans as the answer to the hopes and dreams of mankind, it went back in time in the already existing multiverse, to before it was created, and then remade the multiverse), Sound Manipulation (It's sound was capable of shaking all of Heaven, a realm beyond the multiverse), Mind Manipulation (Those who hears it's voice will be driven mad and will mentally feel like they areexperiencing a near infinite amount of death), Space-Time Manipulation (The past, the present, the future, even time and space yields to God's will), Gravity Manipulation (Can induce heavy gravity), Fate Manipulation (God creates and then decides, regardless of how much free will people possess, the final decisions lie with God), Telepathy (Capable of interact with the minds of countless mortals through several methods), Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Capable of manipulating Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Ressurection (So long the concept of eternity remains, it'll ressurect itself. Also even lesser angels can ressurect other beings through miracles). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (God is a being not meant to be slain, holy swords, demonic spears etc including Camael's Executioner Sword which is the crystallization of the concept of death itself can't slay God), Void Manipulation (Oshiba's Witchblade which erase it's targets to non-existence, and Belial's Trident That Defies Language which purges all existences can't slay God), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Astaroth's Monochrome One which can tear through space and souls can't slay God), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to weaker characters like Lilith and Raziel who can resist the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Matter Manipulation (Setsuna's attack which was supposed to destroy God right down to his atoms failed to kill God, only dealing severe damage to him), Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Belial's That Defies Language which encompasses all contradictions in the cosmos, including the laws of nature, and fires attacks which are a clash between a myriad of possibilities, the possible, the impossible, the be, the no be, and carries attacks with enormous amounts of data can't slay God) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(God went back in time in the already existing multiverse, to before it was created, and then remade the multiverse, which contains countless parallel dimensions. Also created Heaven, which stretches infinitely in all directions and resides beyond the multiverse. All of existence was going to be erased by God, of which it would have done with moving alone. Wields control over all of Time, Space and even the laws of the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the multiverse, residing in heaven. Has complete control over past, present and future, being completely beyond the shackles of Time-Space. God‘s attacks are stated to transcend dimensional boundaries) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal (Created a new multiverse after having came into existence. Can erase all of existence, of which includes a countless number of universes. Has control over all of time and space (across past, present and future), in addition to the laws of the multiverse) Durability: Multiverse Level '(Harder to kill due to being protected both causality and the laws of the multiverse, which will reorder itself in order to make God unable to be damaged or even killed) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal '(Can destroy a multiverse with countless universes) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Stated to be all knowing and contains infinite knowledge) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Causality Manipulation: God's ability passively shifts the very laws of causality of the multiverse, eliminating realities in which it received damaged. It is also stated to be capable of inflicting infinite damage on his opponent, and can rewrite causality. * Ouroboros: Ouroboros is a giant serpent which was created due to God's mind and soul being fusing with the concept of Eternity, because of God's despair from understanding the fact that for eternity he would have to lord over creation while his creations could have fun, resulting in God doubting his own existence. This created another part of God which exists within his mind and soul. Its obsidian flames are chaos and despair incarnate; a visible manifestation of the mental contamination which drove many angels and demons insane. The flames corrupt and destroy whatever they touch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Tokyo Babel: Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2